


花牆 ch.5-10

by tutongxue



Category: gyuhao - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutongxue/pseuds/tutongxue





	花牆 ch.5-10

06.

金珉奎設想過成千上萬個遇見徐明浩的場景。 

也許會是個雨天，徐明浩站在對街的紅綠燈，手上拿著一把傘，自己會套上連帽外套，然後綠燈亮了，他們越來越近，越來越近，最後要擦肩而過的時候互相注視了對方一眼，隨即背對背淺笑，之後他們又將彼此拋諸腦後，放進某個回憶海中，繼續各自的生活。 

這原本是金珉奎認為最理想的重逢，但是當他從層層花朵中窺見徐明浩水氣氤氳的眼睛，過去那個未經世事的他們又從腦海中跑了回來，然後敲破了金珉奎帶了八年的面具，不自覺地，輕輕的提起嘴角笑了。 

這是一個睽違多年的笑容，終究敗給了相同的人。 

和徐明浩肩並肩走著，金珉奎一直忍不住瞥他，頭髮後面留長了一小撮，穿衣也變得時尚多了，以前的他總是一件大學踢配牛仔褲，現在毛呢大衣配上布鞋，倒也是挺可愛的。   
徐明浩真的沒什麼變，圓圓的小鼻子在講話的時候會跟著動著，瀏海渣眼睛了也只是放著不管，有些灑脫有些孩子氣。 

徐明浩搗了搗大衣口袋。   
「你抽煙嗎？」   
「戒了。倒是你，你怎麼開始抽了？」   
「我沒抽。」   
徐明浩拿出手機，上面顯示來電的叫做順榮，往前走了幾步徐明浩接起電話。   
「喂…我快到家了……便當你喜歡就好。」   
徐明浩背著金珉奎，肩膀依然是可以剛好圈住的範圍，被風吹著被迫縮起來的脖頸，也剛好可以讓金珉奎的頭擱淺在那一整夜。 

那些過往都抹上了灰，可我今天才發覺，連我也是。 

當你成了別人的，那一刻，我才是真正退出，以前男友的身份。 

_

金珉奎走在回宿舍的路上，自從拒收了徐明浩的五百塊後，到放學還不見那人搭理自己。 

說真的，被其他人知道自己在花店打工也沒什麼，可能就多了幾個綽號，被開玩笑幾個月，然後大概就這樣吧，只是金珉奎真的好害怕，被那麼多雙眼睛盯著，每個人都帶著嘲弄的表情，輕浮的嘴角傾斜出那些玩笑話，金珉奎承受不了。 

或許不能說是玻璃心，因為每個人，或多或少都有一個執著是不容妥協的，一個痛處是傷不起的。 

對金珉奎而言就是他那表裡不一的個性與興趣。 

他敏感又脆弱，愛花讓他變得心思細膩，他喜歡自己揀著花材時的感覺，配成一束花後被姐姐稱讚的感覺，在鬱鬱蔥蔥的世界裡，他不需要擔心未來，只需要好好的享受當下。   
可是當他的身高被老師找去籃球隊時，高一的金珉奎第一次進到球隊，優越的身高、平均值以上的能力、多少驚為天人的相貌，讓他在球隊成為了焦點，逐漸地，金珉奎自己也喜歡上了這光環之上的感覺。 

畢竟星星不是誰都可以當，而他又離月亮那麼近。 

假日，花店的活少幹了，球隊的練習多了，金珉奎馳騁在球場上的樣子，連他自己都醉心於此，拋頭顱灑熱血，在一塊小小的長方格子裡，他就是主宰者。 

即使是剎那的王者。 

一頭熱的栽近籃球的世界，金珉奎蓋火鍋的時候，大概沒想到體育老師早就提醒過大家，靠操場那數過來第三個籃框年久失修，螺絲八成鏽了也鬆了。 

那次，金珉奎甚至連球都沒投進籃框。 

他重重的落在水泥地球場，右手還拿著被他扯下的籃框，籃球滾到了前方的花圃下，想必是沾滿泥濘，他吃痛的扶著手腕，肯定是扭傷了，張開手掌，暗紅的鐵繡掛出一絲絲細長的傷口。 

之後球隊勒令金珉奎好好休息養傷，但金珉奎仍舊準時報到整場都坐在板凳區。他喜歡籃球，喜歡這些大男孩的心直口快，但同時，他也質疑他們的魯莽衝動，想念在一個清爽的早晨，拉開姐姐花店日式拉門的時候，撲鼻而來的第一個總是倒吊掛在頭頂上的波斯菊，淡淡的花草香很適合拿來品茶，深吸一口後，一整天的金珉奎彷彿驗證了波斯菊的花語。純真的少女，自由、爽朗、永遠快樂。 

籃球隊總會有些小粉絲，偷偷運一些運動飲料、情書、告白給自己喜歡的球員，金珉奎在一旁等著練習結束的隊員去更衣，卻有人從更衣室折了回來，告訴金珉奎他的櫃子裡放了一束乾燥花，上面別了一張告白的小卡片，調侃著金珉奎就算不能練習一樣有人告白，李碩珉就舉著那束乾燥花搖搖晃晃的跑了過來。 

李碩珉和金珉奎同時進了籃球隊，來往之間也成為了摯友，雖然球也打的不錯，但對球隊經理這個職位的好奇程度遠遠高於籃球之上，儼然成為了現在球經的小秘書，每天跑上跑下用校內校外的比賽、活動，身體運動量少了，腦子倒是被迫轉快了許多。 

接過花束的金珉奎只覺得好久沒碰花材了，鼠尾草毛茸茸的花粉充斥著鼻腔，密密麻麻的滿天星在一旁點綴著法國白梅，金珉奎看著花束發笑。   
「你笑什麼啊金珉奎？超像痴漢的。」   
李碩珉在一旁說閒話，對這種小粉絲的示愛嗤之以鼻，其實只是抗議自己都收不到。   
「你不覺得這束花很好看嗎？」   
金珉奎試探的朝李碩珉看一眼，只見那個人上下左右品論了一番後丟下一句「我不懂花。」就去收器材了。 

球隊的其他人陸陸續續出了更衣室，看著金珉奎拿著一束花任誰都想調侃他一番，可不知從哪個轉捩點開始，話題再也不焦距在金珉奎被告白上了。   
「說真的，女生送花束給男生幹嘛啊？」   
「也是，我們都大男生的，拿個花束多彆扭。」   
「又不能要金珉奎丟掉，好歹是人家一番心意。」   
「什麼鬼花束都是小女生才拿的啦！」   
「還有死娘炮啦！」   
「跟gay！」   
一群人笑鬧著的走出校門，回頭和金珉奎告別時也看不見他臉上的陰影。 

明明知道都是玩笑話，那時的金珉奎卻如此坐立不安，他走回宿舍的路上，把那束乾燥花一支一支地抽了出來，丟在地上。落了一地的滿天星碎花瓣，隨著風吹向了遠方，金珉奎終究還是哭了。 

他不懂，就因為自己的性別是男性，連拿束花都要被說閒話嗎？ 

這世界規範的東西其實比我們想像的還要多很多，規範一個人的前提是區分那個人屬於哪方，一旦被別人檢定成了某一方，從此你的人生彷彿一條沒有小徑通往別處的康莊大道，歷史把過去一切鋪陳好的道路傳承了下來，看似能讓人走的安穩，卻忽略了每個人對每件事的看法都是因人而異的。 

手中剩下最後一株法國白梅，金珉奎第一次到姐姐的花店時，是升高中的那個暑假，短短兩個月的打工，金珉奎認了全部的花材，不管是乾燥花或鮮花，他只要看過就能叫出名字，雖然他明白自己常常粗心大意，可他就是寧願碰上桌腳撞到門檻，也不願意傷害任何一株花。 

野馬之於草原，金珉奎之於花，他明白這是會跟著他一輩子的命運。 

隔天，金珉奎主動退了籃球社，教練問了原因金珉奎也不明說，看他有些難言之隱才沒多挽留，自顧自的可惜走了一個人才。   
放學，金珉奎打給姐姐，請她假日幫自己排一整天的班，隔週上課他把手上貼滿創可貼，說是自己工作用傷的，一方面他希望掩蓋自己在花店工作的秘密，一方面推辭掉那些還想找他歸隊練球的隊友們。 

就這樣，金珉奎的雙面人生完美的演繹了一年多。 

連李碩珉他也沒說，即使知道李碩珉的個性不會帶給自己任何傷害，但其他那群人，即使是朋友，在這件事上金珉奎還是覺得自己離他們好遠好遠。   
他們不懂事，他們毫無惡意，只是些幼稚又平庸的想法，也因如此，無法怪罪於誰的邪惡才是最痛的。 

這樣小心翼翼懷拽著秘密，是金珉奎可以好好活到現在的武器。 

但這一切都被徐明浩打亂了，這個纖細的男孩莫名其妙的闖進金珉奎的保護圈中。他在學校花牆時伸向自己的一雙細手，他毫不在乎的任自己挑著花，雙眸卻是緊緊盯著自己，他拿給自己五百塊時，像花瓣一樣的雙唇被抿了一次。 

金珉奎對徐明浩一點也不反感，這才是最棘手的。 

這也難怪金珉奎推開宿舍門，看見半裸著上身的徐明浩時，那句「我操」真的沒法忍住。 

與此同時，徐明浩像是電影分鏡一般呈現在金珉奎腦海裡。   
頭髮還溼答答的徐明浩，身上還漂著熱氣的徐明浩，笑著往我這走來的徐明浩，湊到我耳邊的徐明浩。 

混者洗髮精香味的徐明浩的吐息傳到了金珉奎這。   
「五百塊放你桌上了，金珉奎。」 

07.  
徐明浩回到宿舍的時候，金珉奎剛好去洗澡了，看到桌上的五百塊已經被收起來，徐明浩打開桌燈開始寫題本。

夏天的夜晚，蟬鳴猖狂，空氣濕悶，金珉奎一直不回來，徐明浩刷完牙的時候，一開門才看到他坐在床上準備要睡了。  
「五百我收起來了。」  
金珉奎看著徐明浩腳邊的地板說，一手拿起被子就蓋在自己身上。

徐明浩收拾著明天上課的東西，看著金珉奎想到了早上的他，在球場上，漂亮的三分球和拋物線在天空中展開，像一隻鳥。  
「那你要不要跟我說一下，今天早上怎麼回事？你怎麼不收我的錢。」  
「我忘了。」  
「你是不想讓人知道吧，你在花店打工。」  
徐明浩拉起書包拉鍊，朝著金珉奎那看過去，只見他沉默了一會坐起身來。

「關你什麼事啊。」  
好看的眉頭皺在一起，金珉奎雙眼盯著徐明浩，此刻的徐明浩卻有點想笑。  
「沒事，只是覺得你拿著花的樣子……很帥阿。」

徐明浩輕巧的上床，滑進被子裡，金珉奎只慶幸燈關了，不然自己摀住嘴巴，面泛潮紅的樣子實在是不能見人。

-

「我只是覺得自己的外表和這個興趣很不相符而已。」  
金珉奎抱著被子，聲音只是嗚咽地傳到徐明浩耳邊。

「你自己也看到了，我也是很怕被說閒話的好嗎，才會想到這樣子瞞著其他人。」

金珉奎大致說了花店的事和他退隊的原因。

「可是這兩個有什麼關聯？你花店工作又不在平日，你何必退隊呢？」

徐明浩理所當然的回覆，金珉奎聽完心虛了。

他比誰都清楚，這兩件事如果自己處理的好一點是可以共存的。

他後悔過退隊，也苦惱過跟誰說出這個秘密，但是最終，話要出口的前一秒，他都笑著繞開話題或是裝作有事先走，留下朋友們無言以對。金珉奎真的沒什麼自信，他會胡思亂想，兩者兼顧的狀況要是一沒掌控好，另一方就掉進深淵了，默默地過了這幾年，長了歲數卻也說不出自己到底怕什麼，怕到他完全忽略了將自己手作的花束送給朋友，本身是一件多麼溫暖的事。

在乎他人的眼光，一舉一動都小心翼翼的，當你明白這世界上不會每個人都剛好接受你的不同，卻失去了一開始的純真。

金珉奎什麼都做得好，可他就是沒法相信自己做得到。

「算了，我也不知道我幹嘛跟你說。」

聽到徐明浩那麼回覆自己，難掩失落的金珉奎翻過身子，把被子捲成一塊抱得緊緊的。

半晌，徐明浩見金珉奎不再出聲，想著他到底是鬧脾氣還是睡著了。

「金珉奎你睡了嗎？」「金珉奎你在鬧脾氣嗎？」  
「誰在鬧脾氣！」

黑暗之中，徐明浩可以看見對面那團被子裡的人忽地轉了過來，口氣聽起來像是噘著小嘴在抗議，自己也忍不住笑了出來，那個高的一個人怎麼跟小孩子一樣。

「金珉奎。」  
「你再叫我的名字，我就要睡了。」  
「我跟你說個故事吧。」

那團大被子又沉默了，徐明浩接著說下去。

「我沒有爸爸，媽媽在I縣的酒店工作，現在雖然算是老闆娘了，但他也是從酒家女做起的，小的時候為了照顧我真的很辛苦，可是看不到這一面的人，只會在我面前消費我媽的職業。」

金珉奎有些錯愕，不管是徐明浩的故事還是他坦然的態度，對一個還不熟的人毫無保留是可以的嗎?有些疑慮，但手卻鬆開揪緊的被子，側著頭往徐明浩的床上看過去，認真的聽著那人的故事。

「他們說的話真的都很難聽，我現在想起來還是覺得我沒把他們打到站不起來很可惜。可是你知道嗎？我也曾經對我媽的職業感到羞恥過，我也曾經那麼想過她，因此疏遠她，而當別人口中說出那些話的時候，我才深深的感受到，不是的，不是這樣的。當我意識到過去的我是多麼無知，我和我媽的關係卻早已回不去了，她彷彿成為了過去的我所希望的樣子，離我越遠了。  
金珉奎，我不知道你愛花的感覺和我愛我媽的感覺是不是一樣的，或許你有曾經覺得自己配著花的樣子不能見人嗎？因為別人的言行而影響了我們溫暖的心，可能是這世界上最可怕的事了吧？  
這世界因為人的價值觀有了對錯，但出自善意的行為，不管對錯都是溫暖的，金珉奎，我認為你是個很溫暖的人，不管對花還是對人。」

是鳥難免都會折翼的，金珉奎，我們都一樣，不懂事過，犯錯過，我傷了我的母親，你傷了自己，我只想把你安撫成過去安然無恙的日子裡，那個你。

球場上的金珉奎，花店裡的金珉奎，徐明浩看過兩個不同的自信的金珉奎，那人眼神裡透漏出的對青春的渴望與盡興，讓徐明浩想好好收藏起來，他終於體會到那首詩。

把你的影子加點鹽 / 風乾 / 老的時候下酒

徐明浩望著黑暗之中，金珉奎那已經沒了動靜，大概沒聽完自己的故事就睡了吧，想著金珉奎今早在睡覺的時候，兩頰被手臂枕著擠出的一團肉，笑著笑著，徐明浩眼皮也沉了下來。

_

金珉奎是被舍監叫醒來的。

他迷迷糊糊的被趕出宿舍，看了看手機，第一節課已經開始了，既然都曠課了所幸曠好曠滿，金珉奎慢悠悠的走到學校旁的早餐店，點了份蛋餅加大和一杯奶茶。

手機晃動，金珉奎看了自己設的提醒差點沒噴了對面的小妹妹一口奶茶。下禮拜第一次模擬考。金珉奎可是暑假到現在都沒碰參考書。

_

金珉奎第二節課準時到了教室，滿臉惆悵的好像在逼身旁的徐明浩問他怎麼了。

「明浩啊，你知道下禮拜模擬考嗎。」  
「當然啊，不然我幹嘛這禮拜卯起來做題目。」

金珉奎好像可以看到爸媽收到成績單的臉色會有多差，他把臉印在書桌上，希望就這樣扎根於此，直到徐明浩推推他的手肘，抬頭，就看到身旁的人晃著地理課本，暗示他上課了。

金珉奎搜了搜書包，拿出課本隨便翻開就停在某一頁，上面卡著一張小小的書籤，上面三朵小花儼然成了金珉奎心臟漏拍的兇手，他快速地收進手掌中，看徐明浩沒發現的樣子，倒是被自己突然的大動作引來一陣鄙視，金珉奎小心翼翼地順著護貝之後像浮雕一樣鑲在書籤上的三朵小花，想起徐明浩那個午後的孩子氣與笑容。

金珉奎在送回炸醬麵給徐明浩後，在分隔花材的小格子裡找到昨天才放進的徐明浩摘的那三朵小花，花辮邊緣有些乾枯泛黃，金珉奎裁了一小段祝賀紙條，拿了一小撮滿天星，當時的他手藝還沒那麼好，護貝的時候甚至燙到了自己，可是舉起書籤時想到的卻還是那張笑臉。

「明浩阿，下午打掃時間陪我去找個人。」

_

徐明浩在舊校舍打了許多噴嚏之後，才看到金珉奎拿著掃具和領著一個人跑了過來。

「明浩，這是李碩珉；碩珉，這是徐明浩。」

李碩珉的制服褲有些寬大，白襯衫的衣角皺了不少，袖扣上牽著白線，不笑的時候眼神很銳利，笑起來卻把臉部肌肉都用上了，雙眼和鼻子皺著像是小狗一樣。  
介紹完彼此之後就尷尬了，金珉奎支支吾吾地，拉著徐明浩的衣角欲言又止，這個場景任誰看都會懷疑是兄弟的出櫃現場吧?於是徐明浩看不下去了，李碩珉的那句「你們倆不會在一起了?」說到一半就被打斷。

「金珉奎!你最好快點講，不然到時候衛生檢查沒過，我可不要假日來打掃。」

好像是被徐明浩突如其來的脾氣震懾到，金珉奎把退隊的事、花店的事都告訴了李碩珉。  
和徐明浩想的一樣，李碩珉果然對花店的事一點反應也沒有，只覺得金珉奎大驚小怪地把他約到舊校舍，害他覺得自己做了無謂的心理準備。

「你就是徐明浩?」

李碩珉對人有種說不上來的記性，只要一眼見過就大概記住對方的樣子，上下打量著眼前瘦小的男孩，他在走廊上見過許多次徐明浩，他總是一個人，兩年來都是如此，李碩珉覺得金珉奎一定是被他下蠱了，不然怎麼會連自己都不知道的事，被這個徐明浩一個晚上套了出來。   
李碩珉一直知道金珉奎有個秘密，每次看到他話都到口邊了還是吞了下去，總想試著和他說開，可是說真的，這也不是李碩珉苦口婆心他就願意開口的。

也許真的要遇到某個人，跨出去的那一步才算安穩落地。

「你真的一點都不驚訝嗎?」

金珉奎似乎還不相信自己就這樣將埋了兩年的秘密和李碩珉說了。

「我倒是覺得你居然把我跟籃球隊那群無腦的人放在一起，你也太過分了吧?」

李碩珉開始追著金珉奎跑，徐明浩坐在書桌上看著，金珉奎又露出他天真的虎牙了，午後陽光刺眼，隱隱約約地在粉塵之中，有些情緒慢慢滋長在徐明浩心中，他跳下書桌，嘴角也配合著飛散的灰塵們向上。  
踏出校舍門檻的前一步，金珉奎剛好趕了回來，他擋住了眼前的視線，喘著氣對徐明浩微笑，從胸前的小口袋裡拿出一片小紙，徐明浩定神一看，上面印著他摘給金珉奎的花，他親手放進那人手中，現在卻回到了自己手中，徐明浩感覺有些沉甸甸的。

陽光、灰塵、金珉奎，所有會讓他過敏的事物不偏不倚的聚在這，徐明浩低頭，臉有些紅。

08.  
金珉奎自從跟李碩珉說了花店的事，整個人輕鬆了許多，看徐明浩似乎很好的使用著他送的書籤，和那人膩在一起的時間更長了。

宿舍晚上，徐明浩看完書的時候，金珉奎會拉著他躺在自己鋪的巧拼上，修長的他們倆被迫要收緊大腿，徐明浩纖細的外表下有著壯大的夢想，安靜的面相卻意外健談，金珉奎安心地聽著他說著每個相似又不同的故事，推理小說峰迴路轉會讓他激動地用腳跺著巧拼，言情小說裡的俗濫劇情會被他嗤之以鼻，散文集裡細水長流的友情會讓他很感動，有時候講累了就直接抓一把被子，兩個人躺在地上睡了。

模擬考前的假日金珉奎申請了住宿，徐明浩回了家說要拿些東西，空蕩蕩的宿舍裡，金珉奎第一次感知到人的溫度是會傳染的，他一個人躺在巧拼上，徐明浩的枕頭今早因為趕著上學還落在原地，上頭凹陷的地方曾躺著那人小巧的腦袋兒，洗髮精的味道還殘留著，徐明浩沖著金珉奎過來的場景還歷歷在目，髮梢滴下的水珠、彎曲的手腕、突出的骨節，金珉奎隔天醒來發現自己抱著那顆枕頭不放的時候，臉紅的都要滴血了。

這是想念嗎?

長這麼大了，金珉奎第一次搞不清楚自己的感覺。

洗潄完回來，看著徐明浩桌上的參考書，行事曆上離模擬考只剩四天空白，他閉上眼嘆口氣，覺得自己真的瘋了，逕自將書桌清空，挑了數學講義開始寫題目。

數學對金珉奎來說投資報酬率相對高，他也較感興趣，但那麼久沒碰習題還是吃力許多，講義做了大半天才看完第一章，午晚餐全在宿舍解決。

晚上，在浴室剛換下衣物時，想著又是沒有徐明浩的一夜，莫名煩躁起來，洗澡的時候還讓泡泡進了眼裡，疼的金珉奎整張臉揪在一塊。

不就是少個人在你耳邊咯咯笑，說著說著自己睡著了還要人蓋被子嗎？ 腦海閃過徐明浩的側臉，均勻的呼吸聲和兩隻重疊放在枕邊的小手。

金珉奎往牆壁上的磁磚揍。

他明天絕對要離開宿舍。 一直想徐明浩他真的會瘋掉。

金珉奎也真的履行了他所說的，隔天一大早就拿著徐明浩的題本到學校圖書館，打算不會就翻翻那人的，看他好像把題本都看透似的，紅筆圈過了又被藍筆鉛筆蓋了過去，擦破了紙就貼張便利貼，金珉奎笑笑，手撫過那人用力的字跡，隨著數字凹凸起伏著。

徐明浩真的是個很好的人。

整天泡在圖書館的金珉奎，晚餐隨便在路邊攤解決了，一整天下來也挺累的，他不懂徐明浩怎麼看完整天書還能興致勃勃地給他講故事，金珉奎回到宿舍已經八點多了，一開門就看到徐明浩在翻箱倒櫃的，夏天的風依舊黏膩，徐明浩的白色上衣透著光刺在金珉奎眼裡。  
「金珉奎，你有看到我的數學題本嗎?」  
徐明浩的口氣有些焦躁，金珉奎卸下書包拿出他的題本，還沒開口解釋手上的東西被一把奪走。  
「你可以不要亂拿我的東西嗎?」  
說完徐明浩就後悔了，金珉奎的臉逐漸暗下來，走回座位的時候腳步聲很重，巧拼上的棉被被踢到一旁，書包直接摔在地上，拿了盥洗用具就出去了。

徐明浩咬著下唇乾燥的死皮，想著剛剛金珉奎甚至沒看自己一眼，他把題本丟在桌上，卻從內頁滑出另一本一模一樣的題本，徐明浩翻了開來，是金珉奎的字跡，錯的很多但都很好的訂正了，不會的題目旁邊用鉛筆寫著”問明浩!!!” 忍不住笑了出來，徐明浩把題本放回那人桌上。  
這個金珉奎到底是什麼人，徐明浩不記得自己那麼愛笑。 _

金珉奎本來想道歉的，雖然他也覺得有些委屈，但洗澡的時候真的做了萬全的準備，甚至反覆練習到有人來敲門確定他的死活，好不容易鼓起勇氣開了房門，卻只有電扇在頭上空轉，徐明浩不知道又跑哪去了，又是空蕩蕩的宿舍，又是他一個人，金珉奎瞥見徐明浩的題本被放回原位，想到今早出門的時候，也是不小心看到才抽了出來打算當詳解用。

早知道就算了。

徐明浩從晒衣場回來後，看到巧拼上躺著的大型犬並不意外，輕輕地踏著巧拼不想吵醒他，看到金珉奎一頭黑髮還滴著水，把軟墊浸出一塊深色，拿了毛巾跟吹風機就坐了下來，把金珉奎的頭移到自己曲著的腿上，用毛巾輕輕搓著髮根，身下那人縮了縮脖子想掙脫。  
「別動，我幫你用乾。」  
聽到了徐明浩的聲音之後，金珉奎才乖巧的躺在那雙纖細的腿上，任由同樣消瘦的雙手來回擺弄，滿腦子都是自己那麼重會不會壓斷徐明浩的腿，可是又沒力氣反駁回去。

吹風機的溫暖淹沒了徐明浩留下的溫度，髮間微微向上的熱氣烘的金珉奎越發想睡。  
「題本，我不是故意偷拿的。」  
金珉奎黏膩的嗓音像是在撒嬌，臉頰因為蹭著自己大腿被擠的圓滾滾的，徐明浩第一次想用可愛形容他。  
「我知道阿。」  
「你怎麼什麼都知道。」  
金珉奎說完，隨手一抱環住徐明浩的腰，掛在那人身上睡了，徐明浩一方面想鬆開金珉奎緊緊扣住的手，一方面又認命地把毛巾和吹風機放在一旁，縮進熟睡的人懷裡。

眼前的人絲毫沒有放開自己的樣子，看來今天是關不了燈睡了，徐明浩第一次那麼近的靠著金珉奎，他的胸膛厚實且舒服，圈著自己的手臂很溫柔卻也霸道，他的鼻息呼出後彷彿又灌到自己肺腔中，來來回回許多次，徐明浩可以聽到自己滿腦子的心跳聲。

肯定是金珉奎的二氧化碳讓我心跳加快的。肯定是金珉奎讓我心跳加快的。

你不會的那些題目我都知道解答，可唯獨對你這個人道不出一句合理的話，來解釋我更加混亂的內心。

_

在高三們的振筆疾書中，模擬考週很快的結束了，隨著鈴聲宣告一個禮拜的結束，徐明浩和金珉奎兩個肩並肩往球場走，天色還沒暗，今天他們倆說好一起去看籃球隊學弟妹練球，金珉奎單肩背著書包手插口袋站著，徐明浩大字坐在地上靠著籃球架，他們安靜了好一陣子，今天風有些大，頭頂上的喬木沙沙作響，落了幾片葉子在球場上，金珉奎的襯衫下擺露出一部份小麥膚色，徐明浩眨眨眼別過頭像是眼睛進了沙，突然髮漩被人點了一下，徐明浩頭一偏那人的手就落到了褲縫旁。  
「你這週末要去哪啊?」  
「不知道，回家吧。」  
金珉奎的視線還是在球場上，黃色和紅色球衣穿梭其中，籃球順著視線落在籃框中，裁判哨音一響，徐明浩才想到，曾經的金珉奎也參與其中。  
「徐明浩。我好想回花店阿。」  
金珉奎蹲了下來，視線與徐明浩切平，操場那又吹來了一陣風，從兩人的襯衫領口灌了進去，徐明浩看著背光的金珉奎，頭頂上亂糟糟的一片。

金珉奎說過，他們相遇的那天是他在花店工作最後一天，畢竟高三了，姊姊也很擔心他的課業。  
「那我們就去花店吧。」  
「欸?」  
「去讀書總可以吧。」  
徐明浩笑著晃頭，一把將書包甩到背上，拉著金珉奎說要走了，籃球隊的練習還沒結束，金珉奎踏著徐明浩的步伐，感覺像是追著今天最後一道日光。

到了車站，過了放學時間還是人來人往的，他們一個北上一個南下連月台都不一樣，徐明浩瞥了一眼看時刻表的金珉奎。  
「明天花店見，金珉奎。」  
金珉奎點點頭，視線落在對面的人頭頂上，伸出手把他混亂的髮絲撥平，還來不及開口說些什麼，徐明浩一下子的溜走了，金珉奎的手懸在原地，隱約看見了那小巧的背影，耳朵嫩紅的像盛開的櫻花。

搭上車的徐明浩坐到了靠窗的位子，悄悄關注著對面月台高於平均青少年身高的那人，剛剛是怎麼回事，徐明浩兩手護著自己的頭頂，滿腦子都是方才的金珉奎。他手臂抬起的時候，稍微繃緊的襯衫袖管、他順著自己的頭頂，嘴角不經意露出的微笑、他微張的雙唇像是要說出什麼告別的句子。

頭頂上密密麻麻的感覺沿著神經傳到了脊椎，徐明浩的後頸酥的不得了。

然後自己就逃跑了。

徐明浩，你這個孬種。

09.

金珉奎起了個大早，隨便吃了幾片吐司就跟爸媽說要出門讀書了。  
「珉奎，晚上可能會下雨，早點回來喔。」  
媽媽在玄關囑咐著，金珉奎順手拿了把雨傘朝媽媽那揮了揮。

牽腳踏車的時候，金珉奎才注意到昨晚下雨了，皮革墊上的水滴閃爍，早晨的空氣有著殘存的雨水腥味，金珉奎跨上腳踏車，默默許願著今天可別下雨阿，他還想同徐明浩一起吃晚餐呢。

假日六點多的車廂乘客寥寥無幾，金珉奎戴上耳機沉浸在自己的小小世界裡，沿路的花草山林隔著車窗在純白的世界裡生長，剛探出頭的太陽斜射進金珉奎的腳旁，他隨便晃晃玩弄著光影，等等就能見到明浩了。

明浩。

他好像還沒這樣叫過那人，想像著那人拉著自己在學校的長廊跑，柔軟的頭髮隨著步伐上下擺動，白皙的後頸毫無保留，袖口以下精瘦的手臂突出著幾條血管，一切都在挑動著金珉奎的感官。  
「明浩阿。」  
金珉奎低頭笑了出聲，地板上的光痕消失，列車進站的聲音傳進耳裡。  
和往常一樣，金珉奎把一些花盆搬了出來，他知道姐姐八點會從花市回來準備九點開始營業，那時候徐明浩也差不多要來了，蹲在地上為一旁的花盆澆水，笑盈盈的樣子完全沒有注意到逐漸籠罩自己的黑影。  
「金珉奎!你在這幹嘛?我不是要你認真讀書嗎?」  
姐姐二話不說拿起手中厚厚一疊訂單朝蹲著的人砸下去。  
「我就是來讀書的阿!姐!等會我的同桌也會來，就是上次那位欠五百塊的男生!」  
「最好是真的給我認真讀書。」  
「人家可是學霸呢!」  
金珉奎看見姐姐一臉不屑，不服氣地大聲嚷嚷著他家明浩多麼品學兼優，根本新時代傑出青年代表。

姐姐看著金珉奎幼稚的反駁，他並不是不相信自己弟弟的說詞，只是想知道這個他願意帶來花店的男孩到底是何方神聖。金珉奎在這打工了兩年，一位來看他的朋友都沒有，他也從未親手將包好的花束送給自己的朋友，只有姐姐知道，籃球比賽的那些花束都是金珉奎一朵一朵依著隊友的個性配的。

不知道是出自什麼原因，她的傻弟弟總是不願意說，貼心的金珉奎會傻笑著糊弄過去，可是那些笑臉卻散發著苦味。

你勉強自己活著別人的生活，即使在夜晚是那麼閃耀。

眼前的男孩朝著自己身後露出異常興奮的表情，雙手揮阿揮的，虎牙都快刺傷別人了，轉頭看見一身消瘦骨架的男孩，風塵僕僕地走來，臉上是嫌棄自家弟弟的熱烈歡迎，可下一秒又不爭氣的笑出聲來。很可愛的男孩子阿。

金珉奎看徐明浩與姐姐互相打了照面，就帶他到花店後的小隔間，牆角堆滿了紙箱和一張躺椅，中間放著一張大木桌和兩張小沙發。  
「這裡以前是我的休息室，因為常常工作一整天，姐姐怕我沒地方休息就空出一間給了我，可是我才辭職兩個禮拜這就像小倉庫了。」  
徐明浩坐下後金珉奎又繼續說，好像很怕自己走掉。  
「這附近沒什麼住家，不會很吵的，我們店也幾乎都是接訂單，平常店裡都很安靜的。」  
看著對面的人激動地都要越過木桌來到自己面前，雙眼散發著真摯的小狗狗眼神，徐明浩點點頭嘴角微微上揚，怕被那人看見，拿出書包裡的講義打算一頭栽進題目裡，卻時不時瞥向對面的金珉奎，他蓬鬆的頭髮在燈光下像一朵棉花，左撇子的書寫方式讓徐明浩覺得格外神奇。

怎麼反而因為金珉奎這個人分了心。

就這樣，徐明浩度過了一個讓他格外煎熬的上午。

他無法克制地去想金珉奎包花的樣子，他都是在哪裡工作的呢?他都在那張躺椅上睡午覺嗎?上次給我的書籤是在哪做的呢?之前那束花早就枯了，要跟他說嗎?

這些無聊的想法卡在腦袋裡，越是不去理會冒出的問題越多，徐明浩稱之為莫非定律，越不想去面對的越是容易遇到。

好比對面的人偶爾跑來問他問題。

左撇子的壞處就是如果東西在右邊，也會習慣整個身子側過去用左手拿，這讓徐明浩很困擾，因為金珉奎的胸膛都快貼到他面前了，自己還得裝的臉不紅氣不喘地繼續教他數學，壓力山大阿。

好不容易熬過了上午，徐明浩一身悶氣的走到室外，天空有些灰濛濛，遙遠的山頭上盤繞著重重烏雲，山上應該下雨了。

徐明浩的思緒飄到了很遠以後的未來，在深綠色的山林之中，撥開眼前的重重障礙，金珉奎在前頭伸出他的手，他們倆早就大汗淋漓，卻樂此不疲，在光禿禿的山頭上，零星分布的大石塊縫隙裡，交換一個深長的擁吻。

徐明浩重重的敲了自己的腦袋，想把這樣不合適的想法排除，回頭看店裡的金珉奎和姐姐不知道在說什麼，側面只看的到他的一顆虎牙，笑起來真好看。

大高個從花店裡走了出來，穿過兩排密集的花束，微微彎下腰怕撞上了頭頂上的波絲菊，走到徐明浩面前。  
「吃什麼呢?」  
金珉奎說，徐明浩望著那人眼底自己的倒影，嘆了一口氣，聳聳肩表示隨意。

他早該知道了，在自己不合時宜的想法一直冒出來之前，在他不經意的溫柔以待之前，在他想把那人的微笑永久收藏之前，或許在他還懵懂無知的過去裡，他就注定要擁有一段戀情，帶上金珉奎一起。

我喜歡他。我喜歡金珉奎。 

_

在到巷口麵攤之前，金珉奎一路上吱吱喳喳地說個不停像隻小麻雀，連激動地揮舞著的長臂都像小麻雀翅膀那樣鼓鼓的拍動。

徐明浩覺得好怪阿。

他根本沒心思去聽金珉奎的籃球豐功偉業，滿腦子都在定格放大那人的動作。

這就是戀愛嗎?

那些芝麻蒜皮的小事、不起眼的細碎時光，現在竟也有種力挽狂瀾也要贖回來的氣勢。

屬於我們的回憶丟了多浪費。

等到金珉奎的手在自己眼前晃了晃，徐明浩低頭發現自己手上拿著菜單，環顧四周，原來他們已經到店裡了。  
「喔?金珉奎你也吃炸醬麵啊?」  
說完徐明浩愉悅地在炸醬麵旁的格子畫下第二條線。  
「徐明浩你沒事吧?不要告訴我你真的忘了剛那撇也是你畫的。」  
_

金珉奎覺得徐明浩好怪阿。

一路上恍神就算了，敷衍的回應自己就算了，點個餐還能犯那麼大的傻，要不是方才金珉奎千辛萬苦的解釋自己也剛好想吃炸醬麵，徐明浩估計道歉到頭都要落地了。

點完餐回到座位的徐明浩看起來有些不自在，東晃西晃的，一下子起身拿餐具一下子說要上廁所，椅子都還沒坐熱又跑到自助區拿了醬料來，好不容易回到座位，金珉奎想著終於能好好跟他家明浩說話了，麵一上，接下來的十分鐘，金珉奎只能對著徐明浩的頭頂發牢騷，他張臉埋在碗裡，一句話都不講。

好不容易結束這不愉快的午飯，金珉奎拿著錢包往櫃台走卻被徐明浩硬生生來出店外。  
「我靠，徐同學你吃霸王餐啊?」  
「金珉奎，這餐我請。」  
徐明浩說完頭也不回的往前走，被拋在後頭的金珉奎趕緊跟了上去。  
「徐明浩，你怎麼了，從剛剛走去麵店的時候就覺得你怪怪的了，吃飯的時候也是，你要是不想跟我讀書……」  
「誰說的!」  
徐明浩突如其來的脾氣震的金珉奎一楞一楞的，那人盯著自己看幾秒之後，嘆了口氣，瘦小的肩膀也垂了下來。  
「就是怕你有這樣的錯覺，我才想請你午飯的，很抱歉，剛剛我有點分心了。」  
「你要是讀書壓力大，隨時都可以來找我的。」  
金珉奎撞了一下徐明浩的肩膀，小身版的他差點倒到一旁的田裡，幸好金珉奎眼明手快撈住了他。  
「明浩太瘦了阿。」  
脫口而出後才發現自己講得多麼不得體，金珉奎快被自己的傻氣死，背地裡偷偷喊明浩的事東窗事發，懷裡的人刷的一聲掙脫了，指著金珉奎往後倒退走了幾步，轉過身朝著灰色的水氣裡衝，身旁的稻田裡帶起一陣風，飽滿的稻穗與小小一隻的徐明浩成了這水墨畫中黃燦燦的兩塊。

金珉奎總是覺得他對徐明浩過分關注了，然後徐明浩總是像現在這樣，不帶一絲顏色耳朵卻很紅，不發一語只是盯著自己，金珉奎好像總是在期待什麼事發生。

撤下自己懸在空中多情的手，悻悻然地往前走。

天邊又暗了一階。 _

回到花店的時候，徐明浩已經坐回位置上，拿起下一本題本，彷彿剛才的畫面都是夢境，金珉奎在對面坐下，徐明浩甚至一眼都沒抬。

窗外的風漸漸變大，雨點沾上窗櫺，密集的打在金珉奎腦海裡，抬頭看見徐明浩有些發抖，金珉奎起身把長椅上的毛毯遞到徐明浩面前，徐明浩撇撇小嘴後還是收下了。

雨點開始滂沱起來，金珉奎享受著這突如其來的舒爽空氣包圍自己，睡意上頭，手中的試卷變得模糊，他頭往旁一倒，這個動作著實嚇到了徐明浩，他抬頭，金珉奎左手還握著筆，徐明浩靜悄悄的越過木桌，把金珉奎手中的筆拿起又放下。

金珉奎跟自己在一起的時候好像總是在睡覺，趴著躺著臥著，對面的人縮了一下身子，徐明浩拿起毛毯，拉開椅子也戰戰兢兢地，完好地將溫暖附在金珉奎身上，他好看的下巴線條一覽無遺，又再次挑動著徐明浩的視線，想起來那天自己被莫名其妙抱著一晚。

是莫名其妙對吧。

金珉奎對我，不是那樣吧？

和我是不一樣的吧?

以前的徐明浩不懂，單戀暗戀什麼的，沒理由要扭扭捏捏的，對當時的徐明浩而言，失戀也許更坦蕩些。

但是真正面臨到抉擇的時候又捨不得結束一段感情，明明是單方面的感情，卻自私的想要刻骨銘心，徐明浩覺得好矛盾，看了一眼熟睡的金珉奎，和他相處的這段時間，徐明浩彷彿忘了即將到來的高考，忘了好多事，家裡的事、過去的事。

還沒遇到金珉奎的日子裡，當他一個人的時候，悲傷總在心中自成一處，徐明浩從沒深刻想過，或許這一生會有個人陪他走完嗎?

他不敢想。

這一生那麼長，綁著一個人是在太自私了，自己也受不了吧?被誰溫柔已待。

如果得時時刻刻擔心到手的愛情，不如一開始就只有灰燼。

可是當金珉奎不經意地出現，來到他面前，往他貧脊的心田裡播種，細心灌溉像上次包的那束花，徐明浩也開始期待收成之時，自己的心會是什麼光景。

我無法否定對你的感情與隨之而來的揣測，克制不了每次望向你都是一眼萬年，我習慣把事情想得很糟，唯獨這次有了想極力避免的焦慮。

我好像真的很喜歡你，金珉奎。

金珉奎起床的時候，都到了晚餐時間，他小聲地埋怨坐在對面偷笑的徐明浩，趁著對方收拾書包把桌面上沾了點口水的試卷收起來。

徐明浩向金姐姐點頭示意要離開了，只見她向身後的金珉奎抓了一把，拉到櫃台邊，大高個兒差點重心不穩倒在地上。  
「明浩阿，我們珉奎其實很聰明的就是比較愛睡，我很高興他交到你這個朋友。」  
一旁的金珉奎被揪著後領，徐明浩笑了出聲，伸出手拉了金珉奎的手臂，把他拉回自己身旁。  
「我也很高興。」  
徐明浩發誓，他真的不是故意衝著金珉奎笑的，只是那個人剛好與自己對上眼了，剛好他眼底的溫柔洗盡了時光，剛好的雨水腥味、剛好的薰衣草與柑橘、剛好是金珉奎，所以一切都很好。

金珉奎的虎牙露了出來，這也是個剛好的笑容。

顧慮到金珉奎回家的時間，晚餐提議隨便解決的徐明浩走進路旁的便利商店，挑了兩碗泡麵兩個人就在超商吃了起來。

金珉奎說他覺得很神奇，明明自己在這打工兩年了，卻從沒見過徐明浩，甚至在學校也沒聽過他，徐明浩只是笑著說他假日都待在家，在學校也是放了學就回家，沒參加社團、沒朋友圈更不懂交際，徐明浩倒是知道金珉奎不少事，說以前高一的班上多的是金珉奎的小粉絲，甚至班際籃球都不幫班上加油的，徐明浩模仿著班上女生們誇張的表情，金珉奎聽著他有些稚嫩的嗓音，人家說嗓子是蜜做的就是這個意思吧?徐明浩的聲音軟呼呼的，整個人就是一球棉花，好想為他包一束花，只屬於他的一束花。

深思著姐姐店裡有哪些花材的同時，落地窗外開始落下點點雨滴，接著斜風細雨，徐明浩開始說著他小時候的故事，他第一次一個人外出買晚餐的故事，看眼前的人雙手比劃著當初的情形，口中說著可笑眼神裡卻滿是懷念。

金珉奎遇上徐明浩之後腦袋常常短路，好比宿舍那次，他依稀記得徐明浩纖細的大腿還是有柔軟的嫩肉包裹著，其實躺著還挺舒服的，自己也不知道哪來的勁，鬼使神差的環上徐明浩的腰，一抱就是一整夜，手挽擱在那人垮骨凹陷處，一早起床還捨不得放開；好比現在，徐明浩一臉慌張地看著窗外已是滂沱大雨，金珉奎卻回不出一舉完整的句子。

萬壽菊，花語，晴天。

破碎的字詞和眼前的男孩重疊，金黃色的花瓣外緣與漸層往花心擴散的橙紅色，金珉奎腦中綻放出一畝花田，滿是這些開朗的橘。

由於金珉奎的恍神加上徐明浩剛才興致一來將整個世界置身事外，便利超商的傘只剩架上的一把了，正當金珉奎同學靈光一閃，翻了翻書包才猛然記起那把被他遺留在火車座位上的傘，媽媽今早可是囑咐過的阿，看金珉奎失望的神情，徐明浩開口說道。  
「沒辦法了，我送你到車站吧。」  
雖然說徐明浩同學有心，但老天爺似乎在幫倒忙，等他們出了商店，站在屋簷下，雨勢早已大到手中的傘也無處安放，他們兩對視，沉默隨之踏來。  
望著模糊的去路，往車站的路途更是艱辛，地上泥濘滿佈，坑坑巴巴的柏油路也被雨水填平，水窪隨處可見，金珉奎煩躁的揉亂頭髮，濕氣不請自來，沾上兩人的髮梢，過度冰冷的空氣刮搔著鼻腔，金珉奎打了個噴嚏。  
「金珉奎，你覺得人類發明雨傘做什麼?」  
徐明浩解開手中的傘，脖子微微傾斜著看向金珉奎。  
「當然是擋雨阿。」  
「錯了。」  
徐明浩獨自撐了雨傘走出屋簷下，兩人隔著一步中間卻是滂沱大雨，沿著傘緣落下的水柱像是把眼前的人鎖進另一個世界，震耳的雨聲打在塑膠傘上差點淹沒了徐明浩的聲線，可金珉奎還是準確地聽出了他的解答。  
「是為了正大光明的站在雨中。」  
徐明浩對著金珉奎笑了出來，嘴巴抿成微彎的曲線，嘴角泛著漣漪，雙眼好看的瞇著。

金珉奎只覺得胸口一緊，好像有束煙花在徐明浩身後綻放，他只想靠得更近，直到燦爛得睜不開眼。

下一秒，金珉奎抓住雨傘的握把向前踏了一大步，動作之快讓徐明浩來不及後退，再次反應過來眼裡只有一個好看的青年注視著自己，明顯稜角的下顎戳著徐明浩的視線，金珉奎的手很冰，可眼神卻很炙熱，盯著徐明浩錯愕的面孔，金珉奎感覺身體的細胞無不在叫囂著要自己抱上去，可他只能喘著粗氣避開。  
「那個，金珉奎......我們，先去我家吧。」  
兩個人不發一語的走著，傘下的溫度一點一滴的上升，金珉奎的右半邊都被雨淋到了，瞥了一眼同樣彆扭的徐明浩，發現他髮梢也滴著水滴，左手掠過徐明浩的頭頂，把他圈進自己懷裡，一碰上肩膀就感受到雨水的冰涼，徐明浩的衣服也濕了大半。  
「你淋到雨也不說的阿。」  
金珉奎有些生氣，是他也不知道的情緒在作祟。  
「你也沒說阿。」  
徐明浩嘟噥著，金珉奎才發現自己的動作有些踰矩，此刻的徐明浩小小一隻窩在自己的傘下，依在自己懷裡，方才胸口鬱悶的感覺又回來了。

過了不久，徐明浩的家到了，是標準的透天厝，有個小小的庭園，一台腳踏車被雨水沖倒在草皮旁的石頭路上，徐明浩揮手示意金珉奎不用理會。

空蕩蕩的房子除了家具外沒有什麼其他的擺設，有一面牆上都是書，密密麻麻的金珉奎什麼都不懂，只是忽然覺得自己家好像過度飽和了。

環顧整間屋子，金珉奎全身都溼答答的站在玄關不敢踏上來，看著地板上徐明浩的腳印出來的水痕，沿著望過去是一間臥室，少年清脆的聲音傳了出來。  
「金珉奎，過來一下。」  
像是中了某個咒語的往聲音的方向走去，只見徐明浩丟了一條毛巾過來，爾後又在陷在衣櫥裡，金珉奎還傻在原地，直到徐明浩拿了一套換洗衣物走了過來，當著他的面打了個噴嚏，金珉奎才醒過來。  
他怎麼還沒把身子擦乾。  
「先換衣服吧，等雨小一點再走。」  
徐明浩打了個冷顫，視線就被白色的毛巾遮住，頭頂的潮濕取而代之的是溫熱的掌心，可是那個人好像有些急躁，徐明浩一個踉蹌後退一步就撞進金珉奎懷裡，這下子好了，金珉奎的手臂橫在徐明浩胸前把人整個固定住了。  
「你要是感冒了，我會過不去的。」  
金珉奎低沉的嗓音傳了過來，惹得徐明浩耳朵發燙，今天的金珉奎太危險了。  
「好了，你先換衣服吧。」  
胸前的手臂往下移到了腰，毛巾被丟到了地上，金珉奎半乾的頭髮在徐明浩的餘光晃啊晃。  
「我可以在這住一晚嗎?」  
徐明浩只覺得耳朵更燙了。

10.

徐明浩去洗澡的時間，金珉奎打了通電話回家，理所當然的被爸媽罵了一頓，無故外宿在同學家讓金媽媽很不放心，但礙於雨勢又在別的縣市，只能叮囑金珉奎睡前再給他們打一通電話。  
「媽，你真的不用擔心的…」  
「我跟你爸才不是擔心你。」  
媽媽在另一頭小聲說著。  
「你姐姐上次也這麼說的，結果…」  
「媽，我說了，他是我室友。」  
金珉奎在客廳走著。看見上次他包的那束玫瑰花，乾枯的很優雅，落了一地的花瓣與殘留不多的枯葉，放在明浩家的餐桌上，像是一直都沒有人觀賞過，它就在這獨自綻放獨自死亡。

媽媽又嘮叨了一會，金珉奎才得以掛上電話，他在徐明浩家的客廳兜兜轉著，長沙發旁的小茶几上倒放著一本書，像是看到一半，金珉奎認得這本書，【東方快車謀殺案】，徐明浩給他講過，某個夜晚，他說他媽媽最近開始看了一本書，卻像是心猿意馬根本無力完成第一章。

你覺得我該找個時間跟她說完整故事嗎?不然我感覺她一輩子都讀不完。

和徐明浩一起躺著的時候，聲音沒辦法從雙邊入耳，所以聽到的聲線略顯單薄，像是只有尤加利葉的花束，平淡卻帶著特有的清香。  
「金珉奎，換你了。」  
徐明浩穿著成套睡衣走出浴室，像隻乾乾淨淨的小白兔，用毛巾擦著頭髮朝自己走了過來。  
「給你。」  
接過徐明浩的毛巾，上面蒸蒸冒著的水氣彷彿提醒金珉奎，徐明浩的體熱被自己一手掌握。

進了浴室的金珉奎彷彿哥倫布發現新大陸，難掩躁動的情緒，整個人看起來快休克了。

天啊!!!!!這就是明浩用了十八年的洗髮精嗎!!!!所以我今天也會有明浩的味道嘛!!!!!明浩的毛巾上有小狗的圖案我的天超可愛的!!!!!明浩的牙刷上有姓名貼寫著浩浩這是什麼幼稚園小朋友即視感!!!!!天阿好想看明浩幼稚園的小可愛模樣!!!!受不了了我以後要開始叫明浩浩浩才行!!!!好可愛一男的阿!!!! 原本十分鐘的澡洗了快半小時，徐明浩正思索著這人難不成昏倒在浴室，看他開了門小心翼翼地走出來，原來只是洗澡比較仔細的個性阿，徐明浩不知道，金珉奎幾乎試了他家浴室所有的瓶瓶罐罐，想湊出一個浩浩從小到大的香味巡禮。  
「你怎麼還沒吹頭髮啊？」  
想不到那人逕自拿了吹風機走了過來，把徐明浩按在地上坐好，和室內溫度相差甚遠的熱風灌進徐明浩耳朵裡，讓他不自覺的縮起肩膀。

好癢啊。

像是一根細細的羽毛在他的心尖瓣處搔癢，本該源源不絕的動脈血管揪在一塊，徐明浩小小的一顆心臟在熱風下糊成了一坨墨汁，而金珉奎是那個提起鵝毛筆在寫詩的，毫不知情的大文豪。

等徐明浩幫金珉奎吹乾頭髮後，時間也不早了，徐明浩從櫃子裡翻翻找找的抱了一團棉被出來，舖在地上，轉眼就看到金珉奎拿了兩個枕頭，晃頭晃腦的站在他面前。  
「你幹嘛啊？我睡客廳你睡我的床啊。」  
「一個人睡多無聊啊。」  
金珉奎就像個無賴，盤腿坐在地上不肯走，還扣住徐明浩一隻腳讓他差點沒往前摔。  
「好好好，你開心就好。」  
徐明浩一副敗給金珉奎的表情，他乖巧的坐了下來，抱住大腿整個人縮成一球，剛吹乾的頭髮還蓬鬆的不行，徐明浩真的是團棉花啊。  
「徐明浩，你知道棉花的花語是什麼嗎?」  
徐明浩搖搖頭，想著金珉奎是要給他講什麼故事嗎，露出像小狗一樣的眼神，以前總是他一個人吱吱喳喳地說著，現在徐明浩像是一個宇宙，準備容納所有金珉奎的一切。  
「珍惜眼前的人。」  
脫口而出後是一陣措手不及，雙方都被突如其來的曖昧震懾到，慌張地背對著彼此，金珉奎想開口解釋什麼，卻又抗拒著否認這句話，他知道，潛意識的說溜嘴其實是內心真正的想法。

珍惜眼前的人這句話，到底在對誰說呢?

回顧今天一整天，金珉奎卻怎麼都想不起來上午作的那回數學是第幾章，或是今天背的那十個英文單字，是因為我記性太差嗎?可是卻能準確的憶起徐明浩的身影在斜陽的變化下，依舊是那麼挺拔，他在兩旁都是稻田的馬路上，背對我仍是一片耀眼，他隔著雨幕站在我面前，輕輕一笑整個世界就暫停了。

他若無其事的點了我的肩、他把我包的花拿在手中、他說了好多只讓我一個人知道的故事、他朝著我發脾氣又跑回來安撫我、他過分消瘦的身子、百看不膩的笑容、在晴天雨天都閃耀著的雙眼。

他什麼都知道。

我卻什麼都不知道。  
金珉奎賭氣的拉過徐明浩的肩膀，轉向正面。

突然的肢體接觸很顯然的嚇到了徐明浩，可是他隨後放鬆了眼神，柔和的一踏塗地，像是早就料到了自己的魯莽。  
「你是不是肚子餓了?我去給你拿吃的。」  
徐明浩想站起來，可金珉奎使了力，他想著這小孩又在鬧什麼彆扭了啊?自己總是因為喜歡金珉奎而放縱他，肩膀上的手沒有放自己走的樣子，徐明浩歪頭看著異常僵硬的金珉奎，眼神在對視之後是藏不住的羞澀，對那人的喜歡就像一桶蜜在眼中，忽然打翻後從眼角溢出，很慌張卻時時刻刻上演著，徐明浩快速的推了金珉奎一把，被子一抓就窩成一球小棉花，金珉奎看著那團被子像麵團一樣滾到自己的位置上躺好，然後傳出一陣悶悶的「金珉奎，去關燈。」  
無理取鬧的樣子讓金珉奎嘴角失守，等客廳角落的立燈暗了之後，徐明浩才從被團中探出頭，抓住時機的金珉奎撲上前把徐明浩連著被子捆的緊緊的。  
「金珉奎!我要被你勒死了!」  
聽到徐明浩這麼說之後金珉奎才把人放開，瞳孔適應了黑暗，微微的月光灑在他們身上，白色填滿了整個空氣，柔和的帶點蔚藍，徐明浩踢開被子側過身皺著眉頭，朝著金珉奎不耐煩的想訓話，是這平和畫面中最不融合的一人。  
「你幹嘛啊?」  
衝著徐明浩這個情緒，金珉奎揍了上去，把那人擁入懷中，第一次真實的抱著徐明浩，他真的有點瘦，像團棉花一樣可以揉進身體；他真的有些不乖，兩隻手搥打著自己的背，還嚷嚷著金珉奎你別仗著體型囂張了；他真的很好抱，不是因為小身版或是細皮嫩肉或是軟綿綿的，是因為他是徐明浩。

被金珉奎人肉鐵壁困住之後，徐明浩也算是撿了便宜，雖然說著金珉奎的不是，可腦子裡都是，他真的好溫暖，胸膛的心跳聲也好聽，精壯的手臂圈著也力道剛剛好，一點也不疼，一點也不想離開。

但是徐明浩，這些都是垂死掙扎阿。

明明知道是不該動感情的，但金珉奎的一切真的太耀眼了。  
「徐明浩，我給你講個故事吧。」  
抱著說話的時候，徐明浩總覺得整個身體都在反射對方的聲波，一層一層的往上最後進到耳朵裡，如同自己的胸口，悶悶的，像是剛哭過。  
「我姊阿，她高三的時候懷孕了，男朋友瞞著我姊跑了，我爸媽很重視女孩子的聲譽，要我姊拿掉，我姊倔的很，賭氣離家出走，一走就是十年，我爸媽也不低頭，一不認這個女兒就是別人怎麼說都不聽，那段日子，我偷偷上網查了我姊的名字好多遍，終於在高中有了自己的手機之後，找到了她開的花店。」  
金珉奎踏入花店的那天，姊姊還有些認不出他，曾經抱著自己大腿耍賴、要糖吃的小男孩，如今長得那麼高，都要碰到天花板了，還一表人才的，姊姊怕是花了許多時間適應。  
「之後我才知道，姊姊為了照顧孩子遲了一年上大學，還去投靠前男友的父母，請他們幫忙帶孩子，這麼長的一段時間，她都是一個人，花店那時草創初期，我便撒口說要當她的工讀生，就這樣瞞著爸媽在姐姐那打工了兩年。」  
「後來姐姐遇到了一個人，他是某次活動的廠商，對姊姊很好也理解姐姐的狀況，兩個人算是論及婚嫁了，而且他跟勝寬也很好。勝寬是我的小姪子，很可愛的名字吧，我只見過他一兩次，都在睡覺，真的很可愛。」  
金珉奎看了一眼懷裡的徐明浩，想確定他沒睡著吧，想不到那人維持著抬頭與自己對視的姿態，一個淺淺的笑擱在嘴角，眼睛裡乘著月光。

金珉奎原本不知道自己長篇大論是為了什麼，可他現在忽然明白了，好幾次徐明浩拋給自己一個笑容時，心臟緊縮的反應是因為什麼。

因為喜歡一個人，零零總總的小事或是埋藏已久的心事，我都迫不及待想讓你知道。

右手枕在那人脖頸凹陷處，情不自禁地朝著徐明浩的頸窩處湊了上去，被摟在懷裡的人還搞不清楚狀況，耳瓣旁頻率的呼氣讓人更分不清夢境與現實。  
「我好像，喜歡你很久了，徐明浩。」  
「太好了。」  
他笑著。

_

早晨的微光閃爍，兩個人烘了一整夜的被窩很溫暖，金珉奎擺了擺頭看徐明浩長長的睫毛，上面浮著白光，如同清晨中一切美好的事物，徐明浩此刻閃閃發亮。

萬壽菊，花語，晴天。

你是我向陽處永遠的風景。

_

那天，金珉奎身上特有的柑橘薰衣草，正式闖進徐明浩的青春中，轟轟烈烈後支離破碎。


End file.
